My Brother's Girl
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: "So Shane was there through everything, but it was still Nate who won Mitchie's heart… There was a voice inside Shane's head telling him to stop the wedding, and go get Mitchie! He tried to ignore it, ..." Smitchie


"**My Brother's Girl**"

-----

**A/N:**_** As you can see, I'm not very good at coming up with story titles :P…But it's the story that matters, right? Anyway, ENJOY! (:**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK.**_

_-----_

Shane was sitting there, trying not to cry. His brother, Nate, was getting married. No, that was not the reason he was on the verge of tears. It was because Nate was marrying Mitchie Torres. Mitchie is the girl Shane is in love with.

Shane thought it wasn't fair that Mitchie is getting married to Nate, when he met her first, when he was the one who was there for her; like during the talent show 3 years ago…

"_Nate, you are going to the talent show tomorrow night, right? I'm singing there…" Mitchie asked, cuddling up to Nate, as Shane looked away, not being able to stand the scene and jealousy taking over him._

"_Oh, tomorrow night? I'm sorry, Mitch, I can't. I've plans tomorrow night, which reminds me, I've to call someone." Nate said, then got up and left. "Oh." was all Mitchie said._

_Shane then sat beside Mitchie, "Don't worry, Mitchie, I'm going to be there. I'll clap the loudest for you, and cheer you on!" he said, giving her a comforting smile._

_Mitchie smiled back. "Thanks Shane," she hugged him, "You're the bestest best friend ever!"_

_Shane's smile faded, and he thought…"Yeah, __**just**__ a best friend…"_

_And on the day of the talent show, Shane was there, he cheered Mitchie on and clapped the loudest for her, just as he had promised…_

Shane was also there for Mitchie through sad times; like when her dog died…

_Mitchie came into Gray's living room, with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Mitch, what's wrong?" asked Nate, patting the space beside him. Mitchie sat down._

"_Bella's dead." cried Mitchie._

"_What, you mean your dog?" Nate asked, rather insensitively. Mitchie nodded._

"_Get over it, Mitch…Bella's just a dog, I'll buy you a new one." Nate said. Mitchie then suddenly got mad._

"_How can you be so insensitive? Bella is __**not **__just a dog, she was given to me by a friend of mine who is very important to me!" Mitchie glared at Nate, and Nate glared back._

"_Get. Over. It." was all Nate said, before he walked away. _

_Mitchie then continued to cry, and Shane sat beside her, and hugged her. _

"_Nate's just in a bad mood, don't mind him…" said Shane, trying to comfort Mitchie. Mitchie wiped her tears away, and gave Shane a smile._

"_My boyfriend may not be here for me, but at least my best friend is!" Mitchie said, and she then gave Shane a hug._

_Like before, Shane's smile faded, and he thought…"Yeah, __**just **__a best friend…"_

So Shane was there through **everything**, but it was still Nate who won Mitchie's heart… There was a voice inside Shane's head telling him to stop the wedding, and go get Mitchie! He tried to ignore it, but the voice got louder and louder inside his head, and he finally obeyed it.

"I OBJECT!" Shane shouted, standing up. Most of the people gasped, everyone had surprised looks on their faces, no one spoke. Shane figured that everyone might be wondering why he objected, so he explained.

"I object because…because it's not fair that Mitchie is going to be marrying Nate when I met her first, I object because I was the one who was there for her through everything and Nate wasn't, I object because," he paused. "..because I'm in love with Mitchie Torres!" The tears were now flowing down Shane's cheeks.

A few minutes of silence passed, the silence was broken when Nate shouted "Get Shane out of here, and let's continue the wedding!". Two men approached Shane, but he stopped them, "Don't worry, I'm leaving now." he said, then walked away.

The wedding continued, but Mitchie was not paying attention. She was too lost in her train of thoughts.

_Shane's in love with me… How could I've not seen this? I'm so stupid. But, do I…do I feel the same way about him? _Mitchie thought, she thought of the answer to her question. Does she really feel the same way about Shane? A few minutes passed, and Mitchie finally came to a decision.

Everyone gasped once again as Mitchie yelled "STOP THE WEDDING!". Mitchie turned to Nate, "Nate, I'm sorry but I've thought about it and I've figured out that I love Shane as much as he loves me. I'm really sorry Nate, I hope we can still be friends." With that, Mitchie dropped her flower bouquet and ran off.

Mitchie knew exactly where to find Shane, at the local beach where Shane always goes when he's upset. As Mitchie was running to the beach, she had a flashback of when she and Shane first met at that beach…

_Mitchie was walking around the beach, when she saw a guy who was staring out to sea. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, so Mitchie decided to see if the guy was okay. She walked towards him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The guy looked up._

"_Umm…hi, I don't mean to disturb you but I saw you and wanted to see if you're okay." Mitchie said, shyly._

_The guy smiled, and wiped his tears away. "Thanks, I'm fine. I'm Shane, by the way." the guy, who was named Shane, replied._

_Mitchie nodded, and smiled. "I'm Mitchie."_

_They then both hung out all day, and that was how they first met._

By the time the flashback ended, Mitchie was almost to the beach. She ran and soon enough, she was at the beach. But she didn't see Shane anywhere. "Shane?!" she yelled. No reply. "Shane?!" she tried again. She then saw a figure, sitting on the sand, and staring out to sea. She started walking towards the person, as she got closer, she recognized that it was Shane. She smiled to herself, and walked faster towards him. Mitchie reached him, and sat down beside him.

"Hey." she whispered, staring out to sea. Shane looked to his right and found Mitchie, beside him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought about the things that you said at the wedding, and I realized that I was stupid. I'm stupid because I didn't notice before that you love me. I'm stupid because, for many years that I've known you, I only realize that I," Mitchie paused. "..that I love you too."

Shane and Mitchie both looked at each other. They just stared at each other for minutes. Both of them suddenly smiled, and started leaning in. They closed their eyes, and finally, their lips touched. They kissed each other sweetly, passionately, lovingly… It was the most magical, amazing kiss ever!

-----

Years passed, Nate moved on, and found someone new--Alex Russo--and him and Alex are engaged. But Mitchie and Nate are still friends.

Shane and Mitchie are now married, and they are both expecting a child soon…

Everything was just perfect! (:

-----

**.~. THE END .~.**

**-----**


End file.
